Sanji's New Look: Anything For Love
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: A quick fic written between projects. Nami and Robin decide to have a little fun with our favourite cook... Rated T to be safe.


It was a beautiful day as usual on the Thousand Sunny. Luffy and Usopp were fishing, Zoro was sleeping, Chopper studying, Franky was lounging and Brook was serenading.

"Aaaaah, Nami-swan..." Sanji, the ship's cook swooned as he entered the mapmaker's room, finding the two female crewmates. "Ah, and Robin-chwan, too!"

The raven-haired archaeologist giggled as she set aside her book. "Hello there, cook-san. How can we help you?"

The chef removed his cigarette from his mouth as he made a low bow. "I merely wished to ask if my two goddesses would be interested in a cup of tea?"

Nami smiled as she looked up from her map and brushed a lock of orange hair behind her ear. "That sounds great, Sanji-kun!" the former thief said with a smile as Robin nodded, showing her agreement.

Sanji's one visible eye turned into a heart as his mouth was pulled into a grin. "Right away, mademoiselle! I will have it ready in a few minutes!" he cried before leaping out the door, leaving a trail of pink hearts in the air behind him. A vague cry of "Mellorine!" could be heard on the other side.

Robin smiled as she returned to her book. "Cook-san is always so polite..." she thought aloud. Nami giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, he's always so devoted to us..." she suddenly paused as an idea suddenly entered her head, and she couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, Robin?" she asked, getting her shipmate's attention. "How would you feel about a little fun?"

Robin raised her eyebrow as Nami leaned over and whispered in her ear. A small smile appeared on her lips as a small giggle escaped them.

A short while later, the mapmaker's door opened as Sanji returned, a tray with a teapot, a milk jug, sugar bowl and two cups balanced on one hand, which he expertly laid down on the table after a small twirl.

"Here you go, my ladies..." he said, opening his eyes to find both women standing over him, grins on their faces.

"Oh, thank you, Sanji-kun..." Nami said as she held back her giggles.

"Cook-san?" Robin began, catching his attention. "Would you mind doing us a... favour?"

Sanji smiled up at her. "I would do anything for you, my princesses..."

Nami grinned. "Aaaaanything?"

"Anything."

Nami turned to Robin and winked, and the older female quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Seis Fleur!" she cried out, as six of her slender arms appeared on the chef's chest and quickly began to undo his shirt.

"Robin-swan!" he cried out in shock at first, until he realised they were undressing him. He grinned pervertedly, until he spotted Nami holding up a makeup kit. "You did say anything, Sanji-kun..."

Sanji gulped, but he nodded and didn't resist. He would do anything for these beautiful women. Anything...

Later that day, the six male Straw Hats (minus Sanji) were all sat around the dining room table, awaiting lunch. Nami and Robin entered and took their seats, both of them barely able to contain their laughter.

"Oi, you're late." chided Zoro irritably.

"Yeah, and what's so funny?" Usopp asked, unsure and a little worried. Nami laughing usually merited bad news, and this was the first time he had ever seen Robin laugh.

"Oh, you'll see in a minute..." the orange-haired navigator giggled, as the kitchen door opened.

"Lunch is served, cried Sanji, as he arrived with the crew's meals. The other male crew members, however, all stared in shock at what he was wearing.

Instead of his usual black three piece suit, the chef was now dressed in an ankle length red evening gown. It was a crimson satin number, with off-the-shoulder straps that wrapped around his upper arms instead of his shoulders. Each step he took was punctuated by a click from the matching red high heeled pumps on his feet, while his hands and forearms were encased in matching red gloves that reached up to his elbows. Enhancing the feminine outfit was a pearl necklace that was draped around his neck, and the silver drop earrings hanging from his ear lobes. The ruby red lipstick, thick black mascara and soft blue eyshadow completed the look.

There was precisely three seconds of silence, before the dining room was filled with laughter.

"Oh my, Sanji!" Usopp teased as tears of laughter streamed from his eyes. "Did your battle with Bon Clay have an effect on you?"

"I always knew you weren't much of a man, curlycue, but I never expected this!" taunted the green-haired swordsman.

"Come on, Eyebrow! What bet did you lose? Come on, you can tell us!" Franky tried to say through his guffaws.

"Please, Sanji-san! Please tell me you are not going to show me your panties! I don't think my heart could take it!" Brook cried. "Oh, wait, I don't have a heart! Yohohoho!"

Sanji however, ignored their laughs and jeers as he placed their food down. For Nami-san and Robin-chan, no humiliation was too great.

"Wow, you look great, Sanji-CHAN!" the afore-mentioned navigator laughed, altering her usual nickname for the cook.

"Indeed! I never thought you would look so good in a dress, Cook-san!" Robin giggled quietly.

Sanji smiled as he lifted up the hem of his dress, curtsying. "Thank you for the kind words, madam. As I promised, I would do anything for you." With that, he took the last remaining seat between the two women and began to eat his meal.

Nami and Robin smiled and almost began as well, when they both looked at Sanji and grinned. He deserved something for his willingness to please them after all, and to the surprise of everyone at the table, the two leaned over and kissed the crossdressing cook on each cheek.

Sanji's face went as red as his dress as his eyes went wide, before he grinned dopily and fell backwards, a red liquid pouring from his nose.

"Sanji? Sanji! Are you alright!" Luffy shouted as the cook hit the floor and Chopper leapt to his side, the blond's only answer being a goofy giggle.

SANJI'S NEW LOOK: ANYTHING FOR LOVE - END


End file.
